Gordon Livesy
Gordon Livesy is the former husband of Chas Dingle and the father of Aaron Livesy. Gordon visits Emmerdale in 2003, 2004 and 2006 when he drops off Aaron to spend time with Chas. When Louise Appleton tells him that she saw Chas hit Aaron, Gordon is angry and tells Chas that he will from now on only allow her to see Aaron as long as it is what Aaron wants. In 2006 Gordon visited the village once more dropping a reluctant Aaron of to stay with his mum. He reveals that he and his wife Sandra are expecting a child and as Measles had been doing the rounds at Aaron's school asks for the visit to be extended. The visit does not go well. Chas, struggles to hide her jealousy over Aaron's closeness to Gordon and also his friendship with her cousin Delilah, she is also hurt by him referring to Sandra as "mum" the tension between mother and son boils over with Aaron informing Chas that Carl cheated on her with Delilah. Later overhearing her son on the phone to his dad begging to come home Chas spitefully goads him with a warning that once Gordon and Sandra's new baby arrives his father wont be bothered with him anymore. Aaron and Gordon had no further contact with Chas until 2008 when Aaron was arrested after becoming a drug mule for a local crime family, the McFarlanes. Chas went to the police station and later visits Gordon to find out what had been going on. Gordon tells her that he had thrown Aaron out after he hit Sandra, Gordon's second wife, with whom he has a child. Aaron later asks to go back to his father's but Gordon says they need a break from him and insists he stay with Chas. Later that night, Aaron vandalises Gordon's office, although he cannot prove it. Aaron later told Chas she was right, Gordon didn't want to know him once the baby came along. In December 2015, Chas' business partner Diane Sugden recognised Gordon at Hotten General Hospital and he revealed he was suffering from Hodgkin's Lymphoma. Gordon told her he has had time to think about his relationship with Aaron, and Diane informs him Aaron lives with her at The Woolpack. Gordon asks Diane not to mention to Chas and Aaron that she has seen him. List of Appearances 2003 *Tue 2nd Dec *Wed 24th Dec *Mon 29th Dec 2004 *Mon 9th Feb *Wed 11th Feb *Sun 22nd Feb 2006 *Thur 9th Feb 2008 *Mon 1st Dec *Fri 5th Dec *Mon 8th Dec 2015 *Mon 14th Dec *Thu 17th Dec (1) *Thu 17th Dec (2) *Mon 21st Dec *Tue 22nd Dec *Thu 24th Dec *Fri 25th Dec *Mon 28th Dec 2016 *Fri 1st Jan *Tue 5th Jan *Thu 7th Jan (1) *Fri 15th Jan *Mon 18th Jan *Tue 19th Jan *Thu 21st Jan (2) Category:Emmerdale characters Category:2003 minor characters Category:2004 minor characters Category:2006 minor characters Category:2008 minor characters Category:2015 minor characters Category:Livesy family Category:Dingle family Category:Businessmen Category:Characters played by different actors Category:2002 marriages Category:2016 minor characters